


Voyeur

by Yoshishisha



Series: Bored in Class [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Voyeurism, that one is not accidental, which started out as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: In which Merlin is absolutely not using the glasses to get a glimpse of Eggsy's arse. Really, it's almost like Eggsy is doing it on purpose





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from my math class this time.  
> Smooth curve: Curve that can be represented by one function (aka Eggsy’s arse is glorious)

Eggsy Unwin really did have a gorgeous arse, Merlin thought as he observed the smooth motion of the boy’s body. It certainly wasn’t the first time the handler had gotten distracted by that alluring figure. In fact, it wasn’t even the first time he felt thankful that the new agent had never listened to his stepfather’s orders to give up gymnastics. Or rather, to be more accurate, the boy had listened to the orders… only to take up parkour instead, which was rather counterproductive insofar as Mr Baker was concerned. Merlin certainly wouldn’t be one to complain about the young man’s training regimen though, for it really had given him a gorgeous arse.

In fact, it was remarkably perky and bubbly for the man’s build; it almost awakened the desire to bounce a coin off it. As he watched the curve of the stretching agent’s back through the feed of the glasses, Merlin wondered whether he should let young Mr. Unwin know that the glasses were never “turned off”, for lack of a better term. Unless one left their lenses down on a hard surface.

But young Mr. Unwin didn’t seem to know that piece of information. Or at least, didn’t seem inclined to act on it. However, judging from the fact that the glasses unerringly ended at the best angle to see Eggsy’s body in its entirety, it was difficult to surmise that the young man wasn’t displaying himself for Merlin’s viewing pleasure.

Merlin wasn’t a dirty old man however, contrary to what Harry liked to imply. So he did take care to mention during the next meeting that he had access to all of the glasses’ video feed unless the agent turned it off. “So don’t keep your glasses on unless you don’t want me to see.” There. That was clear enough; no place for ambiguity.

That very evening, Merlin was mildly disappointed, although not entirely surprised, to see a wall on the feed of Eggsy’s glasses. However, he still kept the feed on screen and tried to tell himself it wasn’t in the hopes of glimpsing the smooth curve of Eggsy’s arse again as he kept on working.

Less than a few hours later though, Merlin raised his head as sounds started to come out from his speakers. Eggsy’s monitor was still facing the wall, as was Percival’s, and Gawain’s showed that he was stuck in traffic. Putting on his headphones, Merlin froze as the sounds filtered through. It was Eggsy’s voice. And the sound of a creaking bed. Merlin closed his eyes and let Eggsy’s moans wash over him.


End file.
